


Hartmon Pokémon Go AU

by arrowsshootyouforwards



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsshootyouforwards/pseuds/arrowsshootyouforwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartmon Pokémon Go AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hartmon Pokémon Go AU

Cisco huffed, holding his side as he leaned against the side of the alley way. He and Caitlin had been in Jitters with Iris when his phone got a notification there was a rare Pokémon nearby and he’d left the girls, texting them the situation before someone else could get it before him. He was close, the Pokémon was in a parking lot a few blocks over, but he’d just eaten and so his left side was in twists of pain.

Powering through it he followed the directions on his phone, hoping nobody beat him to it. He’d heard of the rare Pokémon in this area, but someone always got to it before he did and it only appeared once every few days. He had to get it today. Hitting the few Pokéstops on the way over he neared the parking lot entrance and clicked to his camera to search for the creature. It was sitting on a car, a Charmeleon, he’d been after one for a while, it would be easy on his Pokéball stocks but he knew it would be worth it.

“Stop right there Ramon, that Charmeleon is mine,” behind him stood Hartley Rathaway, “I’ve been tracking its signal for a week.”

“In your dreams Rathaway, I’ve been tracking it longer,” Cisco said not taking his eyes from the signal. Hartley sped past him, into the carpark. Cisco sprinted after him, tripping over a pothole and grabbing onto Hartley’s jeans, taking him down with him. Still out of signal Cisco tried to stand and brush himself off but collapsed back to his knees. He’d gone over on his ankle funny and it was twisted, he found it difficult to put weight on it.

Hartley had not fared much better from the tumble, his glasses had flown from his face and one lens cracked, the other shattered completely. “Look what you did to my glasses!” Hartley proclaimed angrily.

“It was an accident,” Cisco said massaging his ankle, though it did nothing to aid him.

“It’s not funny, I can’t see without them,” Hartley told him.

“Well I twisted my ankle and I can’t walk,” Cisco countered. Hartley tried his glasses, even with the one cracked lens it was better than nothing. He stood and brushed himself off, turning in the direction of the Charmeleon, the signal was dead.

“Well we missed it anyway, we’re both Charmeleonless today.” Hartley told him, “need a hand?”

“Please,” Cisco said after debating with himself. Hartley pulled him to his feet, allowing him to lean against him and take the weight off of his injured ankle. Cisco’s phone buzzed in his pocket, “it’s a text from Caitlin; I need to go to STAR Labs.”

“I’ll take you, my car isn’t far from here.”

“You have a car?”

“Yeah, got it a few weeks ago and no you cannot modify anything in it.” Hartley said knowing the look on Cisco’s face. Hartley’s own phone signalled a text message, “looks like I’m going to STAR Labs too,” he said raising his eyebrows. Nowadays he only got called in when there was a serious problem and Cisco said he needed help.

“Yeah, there’s some bugs in the system we’re trying to install, we call it FlashCam, that way if Barry can’t identify someone, we have them on film and if they are stupid enough to not wear a mask we can run it through facial recognition software Felicity gifted us. But it’s still not up to _speed_ ,” he explained and chuckled at his pun as they got in the car and Hartley began the drive, jokingly rolling his eyes, but cracking a soft smile at Cisco’s words.

At STAR Labs Iris and Caitlin greeted them in the Cortex as Hartley helped Cisco sit at the desk. Cisco showed him the programming and Hartley got to work while the girls talked Barry through the altercation with the meta-human. “Got it, should be online…. Now,” Hartley hit enter and the screens across the room lit up to show the meta-human through Barry’s eyes.

“That’s incredible Hartley, how did you do that?” Iris asked.

“There were a couple of coding errors, nothing serious, but all sorted now.” Hartley told her.

Now, better equipped to see what they were dealing with they helped Barry work out the metas’ weakness and deposit him at Iron Heights. Barry arrived back at STAR Labs as Caitlin was checking Cisco’s ankle, just to be safe. “Great job guys, Hartley, thank you for the help.”

“No problem, pleasure as always.” Hartley smiled.

“Oh Cisco, that reminds me you are never gonna believe what I caught earlier! Total lucky break. A Charmeleon! It was in a parking lot near Jitters, my phone picked it up from around the corner, thanks for the power boost you added to my phone. I’ve wanted one of those guys for weeks! Cisco? Was it something I said?” Cisco’s face was blank, but behind the blank expression he was thinking of all the modifications he could make to the suit or to the training drones to get revenge on Barry, Hartley was laughing behind his hand.

“If you value your life Barry you may want to train with the Arrow in Star City for a few weeks,” Hartley laughed and Caitlin and Iris joined as the boys had told them the story of events before Barry’s arrival.

“Hartley are speed seeking missiles a possibility?” Barry asked worried, he felt pretty bad, Cisco had been after that Pokémon for weeks.

“Now you’re just giving him ideas.” Iris told him as Cisco folded his arms stubbornly over his chest and began working on designs in his head.


End file.
